beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Fang Leone 130W2D
Fang Leone 130W²D is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is owned by Kyoya Tategami and is the evolved form of Rock Leone 145WB. It was released on March 26, 2011 in Japan. Hasbro's Fang Leone 130W2D has a white printed Face Bolt and a Dark Lime Green Clear Wheel. Fang Leone features a mode-changing gimmick of its wheel, and it can be arranged by flipping the Metal Frame, to change it to two unique modes, Defense Mode and Counter-Attack Mode. It also contains W2D Bottom, which can be used for counter-attack and Defense. Face Bolt: Leone II Face on this Beyblade depicts Leo Minor, one of the 88 constellations. Unlike the previous Leone motif, the words LEO are removed and are replaced by Leo's paw with a white star on it. Leo also appears to be looking upwards and is roaring as well. The Hasbro version is completely green, and printed face. Energy Ring: Leone II Weight: 3.0 grams Leone II resembles the original Leone Energy Ring with armor-like designs surrounding it. However, there is a trapezium-like design with squares and a screw-like design on top of it and the Energy Ring appears to be slightly more sturdier and bulkier. It is considered a 4D Energy Ring, due to the fact it has metal fillings inside. However, despite the metal fillings, it still weighs exactly the same as the previous Leone Energy Ring, thus its performance is exactly the same. It is green in color. Attack: 2 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Fang Total Weight: 39.2 grams Overview The Fang Fusion Wheel consists of six protrusions which have alternate widths; one being wide and the other being short. This design resembles Fang's predecessors, Leone and Rock. Since Fang has high recoil in both modes, it has little use in Defense customisations. This is countered by its prominent Attack power from its shape and its considerable weight. Fang Leone has two modes, Defense Mode and Counter Mode. Fang can switch between these two simply by flipping the Fang Metal Frame over. In Defense Mode, the hollow side of the Metal Frame faces downwards and is not visible from above. In Counter Mode, the hollow side faces down. Out of the two, Counter Mode is the most useful since it allows Smash Attack. The Hasbro version cannot switch modes, and remains in the default mode, Defense mode. Kyoya prefers it in Defense Mode, although Counter Mode is the best of the two. Metal Frame Weight: 20.5 grams The Fang Metal Frame has three mane-like protrusions. These mane-like protrusions act as defensive walls for Fang Leone. In between these three protrusions are holes that are supposed to be for the Fang Core. Core Weight: 18.7 grams The Fang Core has three protrusions. It looks like the Big Bang Core, however, the three protrusions are more sturdy and defensive than it. Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: 130 130 is Spin Track of high height. The only other tracks with a height of 130 are Shield 130 (S130) and Wing Attack 130 (WA130). It is pearl white in color. It is reasonable for Attack customizations, but outclassed by lower spin tracks like CH120 and 85. Performance Tip: Wave Wide Defense (W2D) Weight: 0.7 grams Wave Wide Defense is an upgrade more advanced version of Wide Defense (WD). It has a flat surface and a spike at the center. Despite being an upgrade, it has far worse Balance than WD. However, the beyblade can use the flat surface to counter-attack. After some time, the spike will wear out, thus making the tip a lot more aggressive. This tip is very good in Balance type customisations for its Defense and Stamina. It is pearl white in color. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 Other Versions Fang Leone W105R2F Burning Claw Version: A red Limited Edition version of Fang Leone that comes with W105R2F. It has a re-designed facebolt motif on a black background. It comes with a black facebolt, red energy ring and fusion wheel, and a translucent navy blue W105R2F with red rubber for the performance tip. WBBA Limited Edition Black and Blue Fang Leone Version: Black and Blue Fang Wheel and Blue Leone II Ring. It's metal frame is colored black while it's metal core is colored blue. Fang Leone 130W2D Black Version: A Black variant that came with the Pegasis Leone Rev-Up Launcher VS Set with a translucent black facebolt, energy ring, spintrack and performance tip. Fang Leone 130W2D Legend Set Version: Gold Leone II face motif and clear wheel, gold Fang wheel, light gold 130 track and light gold W²D tip. Fang Leone 130W2D Hasbro Version: The Hasbro variant that comes with a printed facebolt, dark lime green energy ring and a hollow, non-mode change compatible fusion wheel. WBBA Limited Edition Fang Leone Version: This variant comes with a silver and purple colored fusion wheel. It's metal frame is silver while it's metal core is colored purple. It also comes with a WBBA facebolt and a non- translucent, slimy green colored energy ring. Stadiums Beyblade XTS Graffiti Den Stadium: A Dark Blue kidney-shaped stadium. It is part of Hasbro's XTS line, and features the motif of Fang Leone. Trivia Fang Leone is one of the few 4D Beys to be almost completely untouched by Hasbro, next to Scythe Kronos T125EDS. The Hasbro version won't be able to change modes, and has a slightly different color Energy Ring. The Fang Leone motif is on the Beyblade XTS Graffiti Den Stadium. This is strange, since the stadium debuted before Metal Fury was released by Hasbro. Fang Leone is the first 4D Beyblade that doesn't have a 4D bottom. Fang Leone is the first Beyblade to have the combo 130W²D. Fang Leone can become more balanced when using a shorter Spin Track such as 125 or you can increase its stamina and balance by changing its performance tip to SWD. Fang Leone's counter mode is really effective in battle. Gallery Videos Thanks to AkirasDaddy for his permission to use these videos.